


A Better Thank You

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, because I always need a little softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sequel to 'A Good Morning' in which Dahyun gives Sana what she promised.





	A Better Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again. As promised, a sequel to A Good Morning. 
> 
> Enjoy! Beta'd by ficklefic

Dahyun was in the kitchen facing the stove when she felt arms wrap around her waist, a familiar scent catching her nose. "Hi, baby." She leaned back into the embrace.

  
  


"Hi." Sana nuzzled into Dahyun, placing a few kisses where her neck met her shoulder. "Are you making me some too?" She asked when she spotted the pot of water and the ramen cup sitting by the stove.

  
  


"We can share. It's a big one." Dahyun placed her hands over Sana's and tilted her head back to rest on her shoulder. "Do I get a kiss?"

  
  


Sana smiled and obliged, kissing her briefly. She smirked at Dahyun's quiet whine as she chased her lips for another kiss. "Someone's needy," She teased, her lips brushing against the shorter girl's as she spoke.

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "It's been a busy couple of days. I miss you."

  
  


It had been two days since they came back from Switzerland, but the first day was spent mostly sleeping and the next working. Dahyun barely had a chance to get Sana alone and when she did, all they did was cuddle and eventually pass out. Now that they finally had a free day where they weren't exhausted, she was going to make the most of it.

  
  


Sana ran her hands under Dahyun's shirt to rest against her bare stomach. "Do I get my thank you today?" She whispered, looking into Dahyun's eyes.

  
  


A grin formed on Dahyun's lips at the question. "You do. Hopefully the others will go out for dinner or something."

  
  


Sana let her hands wander higher, grinning as her fingertips brushed the underside of Dahyun's breasts. "Maybe we can convince them."

  
  


Dahyun grabbed Sana's hands and pulled them back down to her stomach, Sana pouting as she did. "They'll probably know what we're up to if we try to get them out of the house. We won't hear the end of it."

  
  


Sana grumbled, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Is it so bad for us to want some alone time?"

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "No, baby, it's not. I just don't wanna hear them yelling about us having sex while they're gone."

  
  


"I still don't see the problem."

  
  


"Because you don't mind it. Private things should stay that way."

  
  


Sana sighed softly. "Fine, fine." She pressed flush against Dahyun's back as she leaned forward to check the water. "Boiling."

  
  


Dahyun carefully poured the boiling water into the cup, sealing the lid back for it to heat through. She turned in Sana's arms, wrapping her own around her neck. "Hi, beautiful."

  
  


Sana smiled wide at that and kissed her, her hands roaming down to rest on Dahyun's ass. "Smooth."

  
  


Dahyun wiggled her eyebrows. "You know it." She gave Sana's ass a light tap and turned to grab the ramen cup. "Let's sit." She led them over to the table only to have Sana pull her onto her lap. Dahyun pulled the lid off and mixed the contents. 

  
  


Sana kept her arms tight around Dahyun's waist. She let Dahyun have the first bite before making a soft  _ ahh _ noise to be fed. Dahyun blew on the food to cool it before placing it in Sana's mouth.

  
  


It didn't take long to finish off the cup between the two of them. Dahyun glanced towards the entrance to the kitchen before moving to straddle Sana's lap. Sana's hands instantly moved to rest on her lower back. Dahyun draped her arms over her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her, swerving at the last second to press one against her cheek.

  
  


"Mean." Sana pouted, her lower lip jutting out and her puppy eyes on display.

  
  


Dahyun giggled and rubbed the back of Sana's neck. "Why?"

  
  


Sana pulled Dahyun closer, their chests pressed together. "Because I want to kiss you."

  
  


Dahyun dipped her head and connected their lips in a lazy kiss, her fingers tangling in Sana's hair at the back of her head. Her nails gently ran across her scalp, a soft moan leaving Sana. They pulled apart a few minutes later when they heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

  
  


Jeongyeon popped her head into the room, almost instantly regretting it because of the scene before her. "We're going out. Chaeyoung is staying behind so please don't traumatize her."

  
  


A blush formed on Dahyun's cheeks. "We won't." Sana replied. "Hopefully." Dahyun smacked her shoulder.

  
  


"Don't use the couch." Jeongyeon left after that. Just a minute later, they heard the front door open and close.

  
  


Sana looked up at Dahyun with a glint in her eyes. "We're alone now."

  
  


"Except Chae."

  
  


"She's on the opposite side of the house, it's fine." Sana gripped Dahyun's ass and stood up, making sure her legs locked around her waist. She carried Dahyun to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind her. She laid them on the bed, climbing on top of Dahyun and connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

  
  


Dahyun kissed her back, her fingers grasping at the hem of Sana’s shirt to pull it over her head. Sana tugged Dahyun into a sitting position and pulled her shirt off. She pushed Dahyun back down, her hands cupping her breasts as she kissed her again.

  
  


Dahyun moaned into the kiss, reaching up to unsnap Sana's bra. She tossed it somewhere behind her and flipped them over, her lips wrapping around one of Sana's nipples. Sana arched her chest towards Dahyun's mouth, a low moan ripping from her throat. Dahyun dragged her teeth against the hardened nub before soothing it with the flat of her tongue.

  
  


Sana pulled Dahyun up for a kiss, hands reaching to rid herself and Dahyun of the rest of their clothes. Dahyun trailed kisses along Sana's jaw and neck, sucking a deep hickey into her pulse point. She smirked at Sana's whine of protest before moving to lay between her legs.

  
  


Dahyun flattened her tongue against Sana's pussy and dragged it up towards her clit, flicking the tip against it, making Sana's hips buck. Since it had been a few days, she was extra sensitive to anything Dahyun did to her. Sana gripped Dahyun's hair to hold her in place, moving her hips to ride her tongue.

  
  


Dahyun's eyes lifted to watch Sana's face, keeping her tongue firm against her clit. She reached her hands up towards her chest, squeezing her breasts and running her thumbs over her nipples. Sana let out a loud moan, her thighs closing around Dahyun's head. Dahyun sucked her clit harshly, the tip of her tongue toying with the swollen bud.

  
  


Sana's breathing picked up. "Baby, I'm gonna come..." She opened her thighs, watching Dahyun's tongue move on her clit. Dahyun locked their eyes and flicked her tongue rapidly, earning the loudest moan yet from Sana. A gush of cum against her chin signaled Sana's orgasm, Dahyun's tongue moving to slip inside her pussy. She moaned softly at the taste, her tongue reaching as deep as it could before pulling back.

  
  


Dahyun kissed up Sana's body until she laid flush against her. Sana pulled her down for a kiss, sucking lightly on her tongue to taste herself. Dahyun smiled into the kiss, straddling Sana's thigh to get a little pressure on her core. "Wait here." Dahyun pecked her lips and slid off of the bed to go into the closet, grabbing their strap-on. "I did promise, didn't I?"

  
  


Sana watched with excitement in her eyes as Dahyun slid the harness around her hips and secured it. "You did." She mashed her lips together and crooked her finger, beckoning Dahyun back to the bed. Dahyun was quick to obey, catching Sana's lips as she made it back onto the bed. "One more thing." She pulled away to open the bedside table drawer to grab a bottle of lube.

  
  


Dahyun poured some into her palm and spread it along the length of the shaft. She snapped the lid closed and pushed Sana to lay down, running the tip along her folds. Sana bit her lower lip at the feeling. "I wanna feel you inside me, baby." Dahyun didn't waste any time after that and slid into her, watching as Sana's head dipped back in pleasure.

  
  


She took advantage of the newly exposed skin and dragged her tongue along the length of Sana's neck, her teeth closing on her earlobe. Her hips started a slow rhythm, wanting to work Sana up slowly. Dahyun kept pressing hot, open mouth kisses all over Sana's neck and chest, humming when she felt Sana's legs wrapping around her waist.

  
  


Sana put her hands on the sides of Dahyun's neck and guided her into a deep kiss, her tongue slipping into her mouth. "Harder, baby." Dahyun placed her elbows next to Sana's head and pounded down into her, earning a deep groan from Sana. "Fuck, yes." She growled.

  
  


Dahyun smirked and nipped Sana's lower lip. "How does my cock feel, baby?"

  
  


"It feels so good." Sana said through her moans, her thighs tightening around Dahyun's sides.

  
  


Dahyun knew what that meant and slowed down considerably, Sana whining loudly in protest. "Nooo..." She humped up against Dahyun, not wanting her to stop. Dahyun's smirk deepened as she pulled out, quickly flipping Sana onto her stomach and sliding right back into her. At the change in angle, Sana screamed her pleasure into the mattress, her ass rising up into Dahyun's thrusts.

  
  


"Take that big cock, baby." Dahyun's hand landed on Sana's ass with a loud clap, speeding up her thrusts.

  
  


Sana whimpered, the slap making her gush around the shaft fucking into her. "Give me that big dick." She gripped the sheets and tugged them as the tip of the cock brushed against her g-spot.

  
  


Dahyun grabbed Sana's hips and pulled, making Sana get up on her knees, her ass high in the air. She landed a few more blows on her ass, the skin turning red quickly. Dahyun pressed against Sana's back, peppering the back of her shoulder with kisses as her hand moved to rub circles against her clit.

  
  


"Fuck!" Sana groaned loudly, coming suddenly around the cock inside her. Her hips pressed back against Dahyun's, rolling in small circles to ride out her orgasm. After she caught her breath, she turned and pushed Dahyun down. She straddled her and sank down on the shaft, her teeth sinking into her lower lip at how deep it reached.

  
  


Dahyun's hands shot out to Sana's hips to still them. "You wanna ride me, baby?"

  
  


Sana tried to fight against Dahyun's hold, rocking her hips. "Please, baby..." She leaned down to get right next to Dahyun's ear. "Let me ride your cock." She traced the shell of Dahyun's ear with her tongue, making the younger girl shiver.

  
  


Dahyun moved her hands away from Sana's hips to give her the go ahead, pulling her in for a kiss. Sana's hips immediately started moving, humping against the cock, angling just right for her clit to rub against Dahyun's lower stomach. Her tongue slid into Dahyun's mouth, running against the roof of her mouth.

  
  


The way Sana was riding her made the toy press on just the right spot, rocking it against her clit. She moaned into Sana's mouth, her hands searching to grip her ass tightly. At the tight grip to her ass, Sana's movements sped up. "Spank me..." She husked against Dahyun's lips.

  
  


Dahyun groaned softly at the request, both hands landing against Sana's ass. Sana buried her face in Dahyun's neck, her teeth sinking into her shoulder. Her hips picked up speed again the closer she got to coming. “Come all over my cock, baby.” Dahyun kept landing harsh blows on her ass until Sana's body tensed with her third orgasm, collapsing on top of her.

  
  


Dahyun rolled them over, carefully pulling out of her. She tugged the harness off and put it in a safe place before rolling back to cling to Sana's side. "You okay?" She pressed a few kisses to her cheek, making Sana smile.

  
  


"More than okay." She turned her head to capture her lips in a languid kiss. Sana kept the kiss going, reaching down to slide two fingers inside Dahyun.

  
  


"Oh, fuck." Dahyun moaned against Sana's lips, her hips bucking into her fingers.

  
  


"I haven't forgotten about you." Sana teased, her thumb pressing lightly on her clit.

  
  


Dahyun moved her hand to rest on Sana's cheek, panting softly while she rode her fingers. With how worked up she was, she knew it wouldn't take long for her to come. Sana tilted her head down to wrap her lips around Dahyun's thumb, sucking hard. "Fuck..." Dahyun pressed the pad of her thumb down against Sana's tongue gently. Dahyun's walls clamped around Sana's fingers as she came hard.

  
  


Sana rolled on top of Dahyun, working her lips down the length of her body, paying some attention to the sensitive spot on her hip. She ran her tongue along Dahyun's soaked folds, savoring the taste. Dahyun's hips jolted when Sana's tongue passed over her sensitive clit. "Baby..."

  
  


Sana chose to ignore Dahyun's quiet protest and wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking lightly. She laced their fingers together so Dahyun couldn't pull her away as she worked her up to another orgasm. Dahyun's hips moved of their own accord, humping against Sana's mouth. A second orgasm ripped through her body, a loud moan coming from deep in her chest.

  
  


Sana ran her tongue through Dahyun's folds a few times to clean her up, making her whine from over-sensitivity. She moved up and pecked Dahyun's lips. "My sensitive baby." She teased, Dahyun too blitzed out to make a comeback.

  
  


After Dahyun recovered somewhat, she looked up at Sana. "Do you need any aloe?"

  
  


Sana shook her head. "It's okay." She moved to lay next to Dahyun, pulling the sheets over their bodies.

  
  


Dahyun cuddled into Sana's side, tangling their legs. "You sure?"

  
  


"Yes, I'm sure." She put her arm around Dahyun to pull her close.

  
  


They rested in comfortable silence until Dahyun's phone rang with a text notification. It was Chaeyoung, "Thank God you're done". Dahyun groaned in embarrassment, Sana laughing beside her.

  
  


"She better not tell Jeongyeon."

  
  


"I don't think she will. She likes to tease you more than get you in trouble." Sana ran her fingers through Dahyun's hair.

  
  


Dahyun sighed and rested her head on Sana's shoulder. "She's lucky I love her."

  
  


Sana gasped in mock hurt. "You love her? What about me? Is it because she's cute?"

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes and propped up on one elbow to kiss Sana. "I love you more." She placed another kiss on Sana's lips. "You're the love of my life and nothing will change that." Another kiss. "And yes, she's cute." The last comment earned her a deep pout. "Awww, baby. You're cuter."

  
  


Sana smiled wide in victory. "I love you."

  
  


"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be working on a Mihyun this coming week, so look forward to that! I hope you guys liked it. Bye!


End file.
